futurefandomcom-20200229-history
A Dark World (Timeline)
2019 1 January: 'Jair Bolsenaro begins his 4 year term as president of Brazil. '''1 January: '''A political crisis over the election of Nicolas Maduro will last throughout 2019. '''1 February: '''The United States withdraw from the intermediate missile treaty. Russia follows suit. As a result of this the tensions between the two countries. '''18 April: '''The Mueller report is send to Congress by Attorney General Barr. After reading the 400-page report the Democrats start considering impeaching Trump. '''21 April: '''Volodymyr Zelensky wins the second round of the Ukrainian elections and becomes president of the Ukraine. '''30 April: '''The Japanese emperor Akihito abdicates in favour of his son, crown prince Nahurito. '''22 May: '''The United Kingdom leaves the European Union without a deal. Altough a long extension was given, British politics reach another deadlock after talks between the Tories and Labour collapse. After they collapse the European Union decides to pull the plug out of the negotiations. '''28 June: '''During the G-20 in Japan American president Donald Trump shocks his international colleagues by declaring the US will leave NATO if he is re-elected. "You don't pay, we don't help" he declares. '''14 September: '''American president Donald Trump and North Korean leader Kim-Jong Un meer for the fourth time in Bangkok, Thailand. During this summit, that lasts a week, a peace agreement between North and South Korea is signed while North Korea also agrees to disarm. While Trump is applauded for the agreement, some Republicans claim he finds the Noble Peace Prize more important than the National Security of the United States. '''16 October: '''The Venezuelan War between the United States and Venezuela starts. '''17 November: '''The last American forces are withdrawn from Venezuela. Altough the US lost the war Navy SEALs stayed in Colombia and continued to carry out attacks on Venezuelan troops. Altough his generals made huge tactical mistakes, Trump blames China and Russia for losing the war. 2020 '''7 February: '''The Fourth British civil war starts after Prime Minister Theresa May refuses to resign after losing a confidence vote in her party. Northern Ireland declared independence the same day. 1'7 March: '''The Fourth British civil war ends after the last radical elements of the IRA are defeated by British troops, assisted by US Marines and Navy SEALs. The new Prime Minister, Boris Johnson, calls the short civil war "the darkest period in British history since the Blitz" and promises snap elections on the 1st of May. Northern Ireland is given independence. '''1 May: '''Boris Johnson wins the snap elections in the United Kingdom and becomes Prime Minister. He names Jacob Rees-Mogg as his deputy. '''12 July: '''England is the winner of the European Championship Football of 2020. On Wembley Belgium is defeated with 3-0. '''24 July: '''The 2020 summer olympic games are held in Tokyo. Visitors are stunned by the advanced technology, like holograms, Japan uses during the olympics. '''9 August: '''The palace of Syrian president Badshar Al-Assad in Damascus is attacked, Al-Assad is later found dead with two bullets in his head. Two days later British Prime Minister Boris Johnson tells the House of commons that it was the Special Air Service (SAS) who killed Al-Assad. The opposition claims that Johnson finds the attention it creates more important than the stability in Syria. '''27 August: '''Saudi Arabia declares that it has nuclear weapons. Altough the world community condemns Saudi Arabia for it, the United States keeps supporting them. That draws heavy criticism towards president Trump. '''12 October: '''NASA announces it's intention to put men on mars before 2030. President Trump immediately decides to fund the program. '''3 November: '''Senator Kamala Harris defeats incumbent president Donald Trump and becomes the 46th president of the United States. The Democrats get a majority in Congress and the Senate. 2021 '''20 January: '''Kamala Harris is sworn in as the 46th president of the United States, her running mate, Beto O'Rourke, as vice president. Donald Trump is absent from the inauguration, but no-one knows why. There is a lot of security because the Secret Service had received reports that there was a assassination attempt planned on Harris. However, the day goes on without incidents. '''11 February: British Airways flight 124 is shot down above Syrian airspace. All 145 people on board are killed, among them are two members of the House of commons. Prime minister Boris Johnson vows to get the people behind the attack. All evidence points to ISIS. Conspiracy theorists claim that the US Air force shot flight 124 down to make sure England will stay in the region. That claim is quickly debunked by president Harris, who announces that she plans to withdraw all "unnecessary US troops in the Middle-east" as the new Syrian president and opposition start peace talks. '''24 October: '''Annegret Kramp-Karrenbauer succeeds Angela Merkel as chancellor of Germany. She was already leading the CDU since 2018. She promises stricter immigration policies and wants rich Germans to pay more taxes. She is against same-sex marriage and people fear she will try to make it illegal. '''12 December: '''Former president Jimmy Carter dies at the age of 96, becoming the longest living American president ever. His state funeral is attended by president Harris and former presidents Trump, Obama, Bush Jr. and Clinton. Category:Timelines Category:A Dark World